


I'm only sleeping.

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles
Genre: ;-;, Fluff, I'll probably crash later so, I'm in a good headspace currently y'know I wrote something happy for once, Idk how long it'll last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: George and Ringo have a peaceful day together, ignoring the hectic outside world.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	I'm only sleeping.

-Again it is very short, sorry-

George clutched the warm mug of hot chocolate in his hand, he curled up closer to Ringo, they finally had a day that they didn't have to do anything, they opted to sit on the couch in their pyjamas and mindlessly watch films. Ringo wrapped an arm around George's shoulders as George let his head fall against Ringo's shoulder, they silently basked in each others company, in their own separate reality from the outside world.


End file.
